Guy Stereotypes: Debunked
by L.X.ie
Summary: Another list, similar to "What Guys Should Do" except with stereotypes debunked. For Leaf's English project she has to list off stereotypes and show how she either agrees or disagrees with stereotypes.


Guys don't cry

Guys don't gossip

Guys could care less if their hair fell out

Guys don't care

Guys don't dance

Guys don't care how they look

Guys are stronger

Guys don't get grossed out by injuries/blood

Guys are thickheaded

Guys don't take as long in the bathroom.

Guys are better at sports

Guys don't shop

Don't watch chick flicks

Don't wait by the phone

＿〆(。。) (￣■￣;)!?

"…Leaf? What are you doing?"

"_Je-sus!_ May! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Well, what are you doing?" The shorter-haired brunette leaned over the longer one's shoulder, trying to see her computer screen which was filled with different files. "Is that a movie?"

Leaf shrugged and moved over to share her chair with her friend. "It's an English project. I'm doing stereotypes." An evil grin crept across her face. "I stalked the guys all around this week, mwhahaha!"

May scooted a little farther from her when her hands started rubbing together like those evil cartoon villains. "Uhh…"

"Here's a list of how guys are supposed to be, they don't cry, don't talk much, and don't care etcetera, etcetera. To prove them wrong I followed the guys around and got evidence that shows that stereotyping is, well, wrong."

"Can I see?"

"Sure!" She clicked the play button.

(*-`ω´- )人 (゜-゜;)

_A soft rustling was heard as the view was steadily panning the neighborhood around them, searching for the intended target. The moonlight gave the dew on the lawns an ethereal look._

"_Testing," a voice whispered. "Testing, one, two, three. Okay, first on the list is that guys don't cry so I'm staking out my friend Gary's house, who, I know, is a giant crybaby."_

_She started walking towards an eggshell white house and the view suddenly dropped so it lost about three feet, indicating that she was crawling so she wasn't seen from the window._

"_After a week of nagging from me I convinced him to watch a sad movie. He said that he was going to watch it tonight, so he better be." Leaf's voice hushed._

_The white view of the wall slowly crept up until the inside was seen. It showed the living room where Gary Oak was lounging watching a movie. You could only see the back of him but the camera had a clear view of the couple on screen._

"_No. Landon! I'm sick. I have Leukemia." The girl cried._

_The boy shook his head in denial. "No… You're 18. You— you're perfect."_

"_No…"_

_Abruptly the camera shifted looking at the ground and a pair of jean-clad knees. "_God_, it get's me every time." As Leaf wiped the last of her tears she returned to __stalking__— gathering information._

｡ﾟ( ﾟஇ‸இﾟ)ﾟ｡o (T-T ; o)

Leaf paused the movie and wiped her eyes. "Nnnnnngg even now that movie makes me cry." She sniffled.

May had the heels of her hands pressing into her eyes chanting, "I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry…"

Leaf passed a Kleenex to the girl and pressed play when she blew her nose.

(≧-\) （/｡＼)

_Gary had the sleeve of his sleep shirt to his eyes. "Oh, shit. I should have known she given me a sad movie." He blew his nose. Angrily he wiped his eyes._

_His sister Daisy walked into the room, her lips pressed together to keep from laughing. "Gary? Are you alright?"_

"_Damn it! Yes! Yes I am!" With his eyes shining he angrily pointed a finger at her. "Just because I'm a guy doesn't mean I don't have feelings, damn it!"_

_He stormed out of the room (probably to find more Kleenexes)._

_The scene changed so that it was later in the day and Leaf followed the guys to the library. Hidden behind some book stacks she wiggled the camera in a little space between the books so she had a nice shot of Paul and Ash studying._

(¬､¬) (?・・)

Leaf gave May a side look while said girl looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"Nothing." She responded, curt.

"What?!"

Leaf raised her eyebrows and shrugged like nothing was wrong but obviously something was. "Nothing. This is the part where it debunks the 'guys don't gossip' stereotype."

Still giving the girl a look she restarted the movie without looking at the screen.

(-､-) (´･_･`)

"_Hey, Paul, how do you do this question?" Ash asked when he pushed his math book closer to the purplet._

_Paul looked closer. "You have to get 'b' by itself so you have to divide the whole problem by—"_

"_Guys!" Gary came in running followed by a "SHHH!" from the librarian. "Guys!" He repeated in a whisper. "You won't guess who I saw with who."_

"_With whom."_

"_Shut up, Paul. Don't you want to know?"_

_While Paul shrugged Ash nodded his head vigorously so much that he looked like a bobble head._

_Gary leaned in closer for dramatic effect. In a harsh whisper he said, "I saw May and Drew together…kissing."_

(¬､¬) (。/ / /。)

Leaf glared at her friend who didn't tell her this important detail. "I had to learn from spying on a couple of boys _gossiping_? Really, May? Really?"

Said girl just blushed.

(-､-) (_ _)

"_What?!" Leaf whisper-yelled. She jolted and hit her hand on the shelf. "Aahhh…" She tried to keep from making noise but couldn't help but the quiet scream._

_The guys looked up from their table. "What was that?" Ash asked._

"_No clue, Ashy-boy. I'll go see." _

_The viewers could clearly hear Leaf's explicative. "That's enough for today!" The images were blurry and inconceivable when she ran from the library abruptly shutting off when she hit the power button._

(-､-) (。。)

Leaf double-clicked on the next file while May twiddled her thumbs next to her.

"I just forgot!" May blurted.

"Uh-huh."

"I didn't intentionally mean to keep you out of the loop! I mean; it was kinda sudden…"

"It's fine."

"I'm sorry…" She said in a small voice.

Leaf paused for a moment and enveloped her in a hug. "I can't stay mad at you! But once we're done here you have to spill your guts!"

"I will!"

(⌒o⌒)人(⌒-⌒ )v

_Leaf's face came into view, well… just the bridge of her nose and half of her eyes. The view zoomed out. "Oops, there." She smiled brightly. From her position, sitting on the couch and a picture of a miniature Gary and his grandfather in the background, one could assume that she was at Gary's house._

"_I am here sitting in one of my guy-friend's house and because he's taking longer than me in the bathroom I decided to film." Her face deadpanned. "Seriously, he's been in there for an hour. Let's go check on him shall we?"_

_The room spun as she kept herself partially in view as she went down a hallway to a door leading to the bathroom. "Gary!~" She sing-songed. She knocked a rhythm on the door. "What's taking so long? We're going to be late for the movie!"_

"_We've seen the movie four times already!" Gary's voice shouted through the door._

"_But—but, _don't you want to see Frozeeen?_~" Leaf sang, a silly parody of the real song. "_C'mon let's go and see~ I never see you anymore. _In like the past _hour_." Leaf grumped to the side._

"_That's not part of the so—"_

"Come out the door!~ It's like you've gone awaaaaay!~"

"_Shut _up_, Leaf!"_

_Leaf glared at the door and spat. "_Okay, byyeeee!"_ She stuck her tongue out at the door and started marching towards the exit._

_The door opened and a hand dragged Leaf into the clean but small bathroom. The camera had an absurdly close up on Gary's pores._

"_What are you doing with a video camera?"_

"_I got bored." The camera moved with her shrug._

_Gary covered the lens with his hand. "Turn it off, I need to talk to you about something."_

"_No, why should I?"_

"_Yes! Because it's not something that I want filmed!"_

"_Tch. Oh fine." She made it look like it was turned off but in fact; the audio was still on._

_Soft rustling was heard and a sigh. "It's just… Leaf? Can I ask you a serious question?"_

_There was a long pause before Leaf answered, a little hesitant. "…Yes?"_

"_It's not a joke. Serious. I need a straight answer, one can only answered by you because I know you'll tell me the truth."_

"_Yes, Gary! Stop beating around the bush and tell me!" Leaf exclaimed._

_Leaf waited in anticipation for his question. Was it what she thought he was going to say? Is it? She could feel her heart speed up._

"…_Do you think my hair is falling out?"_

_The rest of the clip was filled with yelling and hitting sounds._

～(￣ε￣；) (- _- )

"What was that?" May folded her arms and stared at the fidgety girl.

Leaf looked over oh-so-innocently. "What was what?"

"_That! _It sounded suspiciously like you wanted Gary to s—"

Leaf raised her hand straight into the air, pointing at the ceiling. "Onto the next clip!" And hurriedly continued on.

(o_o)/ (- _- ;)

"_Sheesh, Leaf. You didn't need to hit me so hard." Gary said as he rubbed his shoulder. Seeing the camera focused on him he pushed it away. "And get that camera out of my face."_

"_Pfft. If I didn't make you hurry up we would have been late." Leaf said while playing around and filming different, random people walking by. Something caught her eye through the lens and she zoomed in on it. "Is that Paul and Dawn?"_

_The two were standing at the ticket counter arguing which movie to go to. Dawn was furiously pointing to one of the listed ones while Paul looked like he kept repeating 'no' over and over again._

"_Hey, guys!" Leaf chirruped. Gary raised his hand in silent greeting._

"_Hey, Leaf. What's with the camera?" Dawn questioned._

"_English project." She responded. Dawn emitted a soft 'ah' of understanding and nodded. "So which movie are you going?"_

_Dawn turned and glared at Paul. "We are going to see _Frozen_."_

_He shook his head and glared right back. _"No. _We are not." _

"_Well, Gary and I are going so Dawn can come with us!" Leaf could feel her lips quirking in a mischievous smile. In the camera Gary side-looked Leaf suspiciously._

_Paul looked away from the camera. "It's not—we—" he sighed heavily and looked directly into the camera while Dawn watched him. "Let's just go to _Frozen._" He gruffed._

_The scene stopped and returned to the preview of the movie. Leaf was wedged between Gary and Paul. Paul nudged her and she turned the attention of the camera to him. He scowled at the lens in his face. "Isn't it illegal to have that on in here?"_

_Leaf shrugged. "It's the previews and I'm filming the people, not the movie."_

_Dawn's phone vibrated and she excused herself. Leaf filmed Paul watching her go. It stayed like that until the movie was about to start. "If you're so worried, why don't you go and check up on her?" Leaf whispered._

"_Isn't that a girl thing." Paul shot back quietly._

"_Well, she might want to know you care…"_

_Paul didn't do anything as the lights dimmed, but eventually he got up and left to find Dawn._

_Leaf grinned behind the camera. "Psst, miss?" She swung the camera to the worker asking for her attention. "Yes?" She answered._

"_I'm going to have to ask you to turn that off."_

"_Oh, okay."_

(ノﾟДﾟ)八(ﾟДﾟ )ノ

"Eeeeeeee! Long live Ikarishipping!" May squealed.

"I know!" Leaf squealed back.

Happy, they clapped their hands together like idiots.

( /*∇)/\(ω* \)

_The camera showed Gary's deadpanned face, his arms outstretched, in a black dress shirt. "You do realize that we're dancing, right?"_

"_Yes, of course."_

"_For gym. As in, this is for a grade."_

"_Yes."_

"_Why are you holding a camera?"_

"_I can film and dance at the same time."_

_His brow winged up. "Oh, really?"_

_Leaf mimicked his tone of voice. "Yes, really."_

_The camera got a close up on the side of his head when he pulled her closer. The camera was at an odd angle so when he pulled her close it was staring at the couples behind him._

_They started moving, the camera swaying in tandem to their motions. "See? I can film while dancing."_

"_That's only because I'm nice and decided to hold your wrist instead of your hand like I'm supposed to."_

_The camera had a centered view of Misty and Ash with Gary's fringe of brunet hair on the side. Ash was surprisingly light on his feet as he led Misty across the dance floor. Misty was laughing as he spun her around, doing the foxtrot. When Ash spun her out their hands slipped and Misty went tumbling into another couple nearby. All three of them landed in a heap of limbs._

_The rest of the kids rushed over, the camera bouncing, making the viewers dizzy. Ash helped Misty out of the pile but her arm was cut by the other girl's bracelet and was bleeding profusely. When Ash seen this his breathing sped up and promptly fainted._

_More screams of alarm sounded as people rushed to catch him. _

｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡ （・□・；）

Leaf smothered a giggle with her hand. "Looking back, it was pretty hilarious."

May bit her lip to disguise her smile. "Oh, poor Ash. He never was good around blood."

(/˙꒳ ˙)/⁾⁾ (*≧艸≦)

_The next clip was Gary, Leaf, Drew, and Misty walking down the hallway with a prone Ash. Leaf filmed Gary and Drew talking but Drew was taking out his cell phone every five minutes, how rude. She panned over to Misty, who was alone in carrying Ash despite her own injury._

"_Okay," the redhead griped. "Why am I the only one carrying this one?"_

_Leaf wiggled the camera. "Filming."_

_Misty glared at the guys. "What's your excuse?"_

_The two boys looked at each other and Gary shrugged one shoulder. "You look like you got it. Besides I got a date later, I can't risk it by getting all sweaty now can I?"_

_Drew looked at his phone again. "Uh, aren't you in, like, six sports? I think you're fine."_

"_Oh my gosh, and you call yourself men." Misty rolled her eyes dramatically. After the nth time Drew checked his voce Misty exploded. "Why the heck are you checking your phone every five minuets!"_

_Drew glared at her. "No reason."_

_Gary smirked and slung an arm around his shoulders. "Drew here is just waiting for May to text, call, contact him in anyway possible. And is obsessing over the fact that she hasn't yet."_

(?・・)σ (・ʃ[]ƪ・)

"What are you doing?"

"Texting Drew."

"Oh."

(・_・) (・ʃ[]ƪ・)

_The movie skipped to walking down a strip mall sidewalk. Dawn put herself in the view of the camera. "Hey, how are you doing on your assignment?"_

"_Pretty good so far."_

"_So what are you filming now?"_

_The camera moved with Leaf's shrug. "Nothing really. You never know what you'll find—whoa, wait!"_

_Leaf grabbed Dawn's hand into a nearby store, filming through the window, hidden by clothes._

"_What are we doing?" Dawn whispered._

"_I saw Paul! He went into Claire's!"_

_Dawn shoved Leaf over to see what she saw. "Where? Where!"_

_Leaf's pointing hand made an appearance. "There!" Paul came out, completely stoic except with a faint blush, with a small bag in his hand. "He has a package!"_

"_Do you think it's for me?" Dawn asked._

"_I don't know. You wanna stalk him?"_

"_Yeah!"_

_They planned to follow him to wherever he was shopping but he just went back to his car and sped away. They watched him drive away behind a large truck. "He might not have stayed long but at least this is proof that guys do shop." Leaf teasingly elbowed Dawn. "And they risk their man card for going into such a girly shop for certain somebodies."_

"_Oh turn that camera off and let's go shopping." Dawn reached out and after a small struggle was able to turn it off._

( -。-) (；¬д¬) -(ノﾟДﾟ)八(ﾟДﾟ )ノ

"What are you two doing?"

The two girls screeched as Gary and Drew came up beside them. Leaf slammed her laptop shut. "Nothing!" They synchronized.

"Just working on my English project!" Leaf blinded them with her smile. She slid her laptop onto her lap. "Aaand I think it's time for us to go. Let's go, May."

"Right behind you!" May followed Leaf closely, hoping they could get out without those two giving them the third degree. Except Drew grabbed the back of May's shirt. "Nooo! Leaf run! Save yourself!"

"Okay!" Leaf started running out of her living room to her bedroom.

May's mouth dropped open. "Leaf!"

Drew jerked her by the collar like a disobedient puppy. "Spill it, Maple."

"Never!"

"May," Drew warned.

"We were just watching Leaf's English project! That's all I swear!"

(¬､¬') (；￢_￢)-cΣ(ノ´Д`)ノ- =͟͟͞͞ =͟͟͞͞ ﾍ( ´Д`)ﾉ

**A/N: I had no idea how to end this. ****(****－****‸****ლ****)**

**I don't own Frozen or a Walk to Remember. And this idea was inspired by HappyFace1886 who's FanFic for Teen Titans WallyxJinx is awesome. It's named Pets so if you enjoyed it go to her! (If you like TT and Wally and Jinx that is...)**


End file.
